Thunder
by Eloloo
Summary: Combat le diable avec cette chose que l'on appelle l'amour. Bob Marley - Suite de "Rain" - Sam


Bonjour à tous ceux qui passeront pas ici ! :)  
Juste quelques petites précisions sur cette nouvelle histoire : il s'agit en fait de la suite de "_Rain_", que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil.  
Je ne pense pas que cet OS puisse se lire sans avoir lu "_Rain_" au préalable ; mais pour ceux qui ne se sentirait pas de le lire, voici un court résumé : Sam est dévastée par la mort de Daniel (saison 5), et elle ne va pas bien. Après un court dîner dans un restaurant, Jack la ramène chez lui, car elle est un peu pompette... Ils passent la nuit ensemble, et un peu avant l'aube Sam s'enfuit, prend la voiture et a un accident.

Je voudrais remercier (ça fait très cérémonie des Oscars, non ? xD) toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur "_Rain_", mais sans lien pour répondre. Votre avis compte énormément, **MERCI à vous tous** !!!  
**Ellana**, poulette, merci pour ta relecture, tes conseils et ton soutien. Infiniment merci.

Toutes les reviews sont bien évidemment plus que bienvenues ! ;)

-=-

_Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder *_

Un silence cotonneux était tombé sur le chalet et ses alentours.

Il avait commencé à neiger très tôt ce matin-là ; il était à présent plus de cinq heures de l'après-midi, et plus de trente centimètres de poudreuse recouvrait le sol.

Une fine pellicule de glace avait emprisonné les eaux du lac qui s'étendait face au chalet ; les arbres ressemblaient à des vieillards décharnés se dressant dans le brouillard qui flottait sur le nord du Minnesota.

Jack O'Neill se tenait là, debout face au lac. Son regard errait dans ce paysage fantomatique, ne s'accrochant à rien de particulier. La température avoisinait les zéro degrés ; vêtu d'un simple T-shirt noir, de l'irremplaçable pantalon de mission kaki et de ses rangers, le militaire était trempé et transi de froid, mais il s'en fichait. Dans son esprit régnait un tel chaos que le militaire avait préféré quitter la maison pour se réfugier dehors ; il devenait fou à tourner comme un lion en cage dans un endroit qui ne faisait que lui rappeler encore et encore la personne avec qui il avait passé ces deux derniers mois.

Alors il était sortit, oubliant délibérément sa veste sur la patère près de la porte d'entrée.

Il s'enfonçait jusqu'à mi-mollet dans la neige, tandis que le froid le transperçait, se moquant de la maigre barrière de tissu qui ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Et puis Jack s'était planté là, face au lac, et il avait laissé ce maudit froid geler les pensées et les images qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Mais Carter ne parvenait jamais à quitter son esprit très longtemps ; son visage diaphane, la pâleur excessive de ses traits se superposa bientôt à la neige et à la glace. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Une question qu'il ne cessait de se poser depuis des mois. Deux, pour être exact. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse hallucinante ; et alors que Jack pensait avoir la situation sous contrôle, tout avait dérapé.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était là depuis près d'un quart d'heure ; et il avait presque oublié ce pourquoi il était revenu ici. Se rafraîchir, se changer, et puis y retourner. Hammond lui avait dit de rester là, mais plutôt crever que d'attendre ici toute la soirée, dans le salon vide, à fixer les flammes dans la cheminée.

Jack reporta son regard au loin et prit une profonde inspiration. Il redoutait la sonnerie de son téléphone portable autant qu'il l'espérait ; l'objet, qui d'habitude traînait ici ou là, ne le quittait désormais plus. Il expira, observa la vapeur blanche de sa respiration s'évanouir dans les airs, puis se détourna et s'enfonça à nouveau dans la neige pour rejoindre le chalet.

-=-

_I only wanna be part of your breakdown **_

_Fox Run Park, Colorado Springs_

Robert Kinsey enfonça les mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il marchait sur le large sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres. Les employés communaux avaient eu la bonne idée de dégager tous les chemins du parc, remarqua le sénateur, de sorte que de chaque côté du layon sur lequel il progressait, la neige s'entassait, toujours plus haut. Kinsey leva la tête vers le ciel et plissa les yeux sous la clarté du ciel blanc qui continuait de déverser ses flocons ; il soupira d'exaspération et ralentit l'allure.

Derrière lui, un homme apparut au bout du chemin.

Lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Kinsey devant lui, il accéléra, pour bientôt ne se trouver qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par la fine couche de neige ; le sénateur ne l'entendit pas arriver et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Bon sang Taylor ! Prévenez la prochaine fois !

-Désolé, Monsieur Kinsey.

Ce dernier soupira. L'homme en face de lui avait un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, ce qui était plutôt encourageant.

-Alors, où en est-on ? interrogea le sénateur.

Le dénommé Taylor, un homme plutôt grand, brun et à la carrure d'athlète, fit un geste pour inviter Kinsey à lui emboîter le pas sur le sentier.

-Tout se déroule comme prévu, commença l'homme. Les micros nous ont donné ce qu'on voulait, à vrai dire on n'en attendait pas tant.

-Excellent.

-Il y a juste… un point que j'aimerais aborder avec vous.

Kinsey fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en coin à son interlocuteur.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il, sur la défensive.

-Eh bien…

Le sénateur sentit l'hésitation dans la voix de Taylor. Visiblement, l'homme savait que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas faire plaisir à son patron ; Kinsey retint un sourire. Il aimait savoir que les personnes avec qui il traitait le considérait quelques fois avec appréhension et, pourquoi pas, avec peur. Rien de tel pour les garder sous contrôle.

-Vous attendez peut-être qu'il s'arrête de neiger, Taylor ?

L'intéressé déglutit.

-C'est que… _Ça _n'était pas prévu.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Kinsey savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Il aimait simplement voir Taylor se débattre tel un animal prit au piège.

-De ce qui est arrivé au Major Carter, lâcha finalement Taylor du bout des lèvres.

Cette fois, le sénateur ne chercha pas à retenir un sourire sardonique.

-Elle a été ce que l'on appelle un dommage collatéral, rien de plus.

-Un dommage collatéral ? Mais je…

-Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas de notre faute si le pauvre Major Carter s'est crashé sur une autre voiture il y a deux mois de ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embarrassez de tout ça, Taylor.

Ce dernier soutint le regard du sénateur avant de reporter le sien vers les arbres qui bordaient le chemin. Le silence se referma sur les deux hommes, et Taylor se sentit horriblement seul. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de rencontrer Kinsey ici ?

Pourtant, pour Julian Taylor, tout avait bien commencé. Après cinq ans de bons et loyaux services dans les Marines, Julian avait décidé de ne pas poursuivre plus loin sa carrière dans les « cols de cuir ». S'en était alors suivie une période de calme relatif, pendant laquelle Julian avait enchaîné les petits boulots sans intérêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'un type en manteau noir et cheveux blanc se pointe et lui propose « une mission de la plus haute importance », il y avait quatre mois de ça.

Pourquoi lui et pas un autre, ça, Taylor n'en savait rien.

Le dénommé Kinsey l'avait envoyé dans la maison d'un colonel de l'Air Force pour planquer tout un tas de micros, qui servirait selon le sénateur à « remettre cet homme à sa place ».

Un job somme toute assez facile, sauf quand la vie d'autres personnes étaient en jeu. Et même si l'accident de ce Major n'était effectivement pas de leur faute, Taylor refusait de faire partie d'une entreprise aussi douteuse.

Le seul problème était que Robert Kinsey ne comprenait pas le sens du mot « refuser ».

La neige tombait de plus en plus fort, et les manteaux des deux hommes déjà constellés de flocons blancs prenaient à présent sérieusement l'eau. Mais Kinsey n'en avait pas fini avec son vis-à-vis ; ce qu'il aimait chez Taylor, c'est que le jeune homme était bourré de principes. Si facile à effrayer et si facile à contrôler. Le sénateur fit deux pas dans sa direction, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Taylor. Je vous ai sorti de votre misérable petite vie pour une raison. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin que vous meniez à bien ce que nous avons commencé ; et je suis sûr que vous n'avez _vraiment_ pas envie que j'utilise les ressources à ma disposition pour vous pourrir la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Une sourde angoisse s'empara du jeune homme alors que Robert Kinsey le transperçait de son regard chafouin ; l'ancien marine n'avait jamais vu tant de haine et de perfidie dans un seul regard. Un malaise s'empara de Julian, qui eu subitement une impression de fin du monde dans ce décor sinistre. Les arbres lui firent l'effet de squelettes monstrueux qui refermaient leurs griffes autour de lui ; et il avait une petite idée de qui pourrait tenir le rôle du Diable.

-=-

_In the night I sit alone  
The stars rain on the world below ***_

L'agitation de la journée n'était plus qu'un souvenir, remplacée par une relative tranquillité ; toute la base s'était progressivement endormie, et seuls quelques irréductibles travaillaient encore.

La lumière crue de l'infirmerie avait cédé la place à celle, plus douce, des petites lampes disposées ça et là. Les infirmières de garde s'affairaient en silence dans la pièce ; on essayait d'oublier les drames de la journée, de passer à autre chose. On chuchotait, on parlait à voix basse des patients, de ce que l'on ferait une fois rentré à la maison. Tout plutôt que de penser aux soldats qui passaient la porte de la pièce à demi vivants et qui n'en ressortaient plus.

Jack O'Neill était dans l'ascenseur. Lentement, l'appareil l'emmenait toujours plus bas sous terre ; et lorsque les portes glissèrent et révélèrent le couloir gris, le militaire se dirigea d'un bon pas vers sa destination. Il avait hésité sur le choix de ses vêtements ; après tout, il allait passer la nuit ici et repartir en mission le lendemain. Il avait opté pour les vêtements civils, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Des considérations aussi futiles l'avaient fait sourire, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine du chalet, une bière à la main. C'était juste avant de partir pour retrouver la grisaille du SGC.

Jack franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie, et une bouffée d'angoisse, d'appréhension et d'espoir mêlés l'envahit, comme tous les jours depuis deux mois.

Il s'attendait toujours à voir les draps du lit repoussés et elle se tenant dans un coin, quelque part, debout, vivante, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Mais comme tous les jours depuis deux mois, elle était toujours là, allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés sur un visage toujours aussi pâle, une batterie de fils sortant de ses bras et reliés à des gouttes à gouttes.

Jack s'approcha de Samantha Carter et tira un tabouret jusqu'à lui.

Oui, elle était toujours là.

Elle respirait encore.

* * *

* The Rasmus, _In_ _The Shadows (Traduction : _Quelques fois, j'ai la sensation que je devrais partir et jouer avec le tonnerre)

** +44, _When your heart stops beating (Traduction : _Je veux seulement faire partie de ta chute)_  
_

*** Story Of The Year, _I'm Alive (Traduction : _Dans la nuit je m'assois seule, Les étoiles pleuvent sur le monde en dessous)  
_  
_


End file.
